Gods
by darkangelwings90
Summary: What happens when the crew are gods rather than exorcists...? Can Allen, the god of light, be kept safe from Tyki, the god of darkness...? Maybe with Lavi's help, he can... ?Kanda?/ Lavi/Allen... one sided Tyki/Allen
1. Chapter 1

A

A.N. Fist of all, sorry to my readers that I am posting this before updating the others!!

-bows in shame-

Anyway, I apologize for any choppiness in this story!!

Loves you all!!

--

It was bright outside at the time. The sun was out, the clouds were rolling, and a fiery red head was bored out of his mind. He thought about going down o the mortal world, but he knew that Yuu would start yelling at him for doing it again. He honestly did care; he just hated to be yelled out. "Nee... I'm bored..." Lavi whined as he wiggled a little in the grass.

"Lavi?" a soft voice called out. "What are you doing lying down in the grass? You know you'll catch a cold if you fall asleep out here…"

"If we were human, I might be concerned." Lavi sighed and looked up. "Hey Allen, wanna do something bad?" He grinned.

"O- Oh, right," Allen said scratching the back of his neck. "And what do you mean bad?" he asked curiously.

"Let's piss off Yuu-chan again and go down to the human world." Lavi stood up. "It's always more fun there."

Allen grinned almost evilly.  
"Count me in!" he chirped, raising his hand.

"What are you two plotting?" Kanda demanded, walking up.  
Lavi flopped on the grass.

"Just watching the clouds Yuu-chan."

Allen flinched visibly before flopping down on the grass himself.  
"You're crazy. We weren't _plotting _anything," Allen exclaimed, unable to make eye contact.

He always was a bad liar.

Kanda got in Allen's face.

"Say that while your looking me in the eyes beansprout."  
"Allen wanted to tell you how he just wanted your body because you looks like a chick" joked the fire god.

Allen flushed a bright crimson red, and although he was grateful for the distraction, he still shouted out loud.

"I _**so **_didn't even **think **that!" he cried, attempting to push Kanda's face away.

Kanda grabbed his hands.

"Not in a million years. And Lavi, stop spreading rumors."

He let Allen go and walked off, obviously fuming.

Lavi just laughed. "That was too funny!"

Allen, still flushed, huffed childishly.

"Maybe for you it was," he pouted.

Lavi continued to laugh, but stood.

"Let's get going."

Allen let out a low sigh, but then smiled brightly.  
"Okay," he said. "So _where _exactly on earth are we going?"

Lavi thought for a moment as he headed to the gate for earth. "How about LA? Lots of gambling. And it's not like we need money, so it'll be fun!"

Allen got a devious smirk on his face. He grabbed Lavi's hand and ran toward a large gate. "What are you waiting for Lavi? Hurry up, man!"

First chappie's sooooooo short, but it's okay the next chapter will be up quite shortly!!

Read and review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Lavi eeped as they both went though the gate, and instantly were thrown out into a street

Lavi eeped as they both went though the gate, and instantly were thrown out into a street. "I thought you'd like this trip..." he chuckled. "Now don't forget, we can't let anyone know who or what we are."

"Right, right, I know," Allen waved Lavi off playfully.

Lavi looked around, and his eye instantly seeing a casino. "Lets go there first Allen!"

"YAY!!'' Allen cheered, running circles around Lavi as they walked into the building.  
"Wait!" a gruff voice rang out as a hand grabbed the back of Allen's shirt.  
"H-Hey! What the-?"  
"No minors allowed!" the security guard barked.  
"I'll have you know-" Allen began.

Lavi handed the man two ID's. "We're both twenty one sir. My friend here has the condition where he looks like a little kid, but isn't. I just look young for my age."

The guard heaved a sigh then pushed Allen away and walked back to the spinning door. Allen composed himself then turned and stuck out his tongue at the big man's back.  
"Jerk..."

Lavi grabbed his arm and walked inside.

"Sorry, I forgot about our appearances."

"Eh, it's fine," Allen smiled. "Now let's go clear out some tables!"

Lavi laughed.

"I have a hundred. That's all I'm playing with here." He opened his hand to show a wad of cash. "How much are you going to play here?"

"Hmm," Allen mused, and pulled a slightly larger wad out of his pocket. "This should do it."

Lavi just laughed.

"Don't get caught!" he said as he walked away.

"Do I ever...?" Allen asked in a would-be innocent voice.

He laughed once more as he walked off to the tables. He knew that he could never really win. Allen on the other hand would walk out breaking the bank.

Not much longer than an hour later, Allen met back up with Lavi, an armful of money in tow. "What should I do with all of this money?" he asked his taller friend.

Lavi thought about it. "Well, for starters, make sure that the head of the casino doesn't know you won so much, and two, let's go spend it!"

Allen smiled up at Lavi before running out of the casino.

Lavi's eye widened as he heard guys yelling at them to halt. In a heart beat he took off running after him. "You know, for a god of light you sure are evil!" Lavi yelled after him.

Allen giggled childishly.  
"I don't know _**what **_you're talking about...!" he called over his shoulder.

"You've been playing with Tiki too much!" Lavi cried out before someone grabbed him from behind.  
"I caught the short guy's friend!" One of the guards shouted.  
He cursed under his breath. The fire god knew he could take out the human easily, but he was torn between causing scene, and just letting him take him away.

Allen was about to argue, but when he saw the situation that Lavi was in, he dug his heels into the ground to stop himself and began to run back.  
"Lavi!"

"Just go Allen!" Lavi yelled. "I'll take care of this. Just met me back at the old place." Instantly his skin started to become hot.

Allen shot Lavi a worried look, but nodded none the less and took off toward the doors once more. He kept running until he reached their ''old place" beneath a large tree and sank to his knees and awaited his friend patiently.


	3. Chapter 3

A

A.N. I…. maay need help with this fanfiction, if anyone is interested….. Anyhoo… READ ON!!

"It's rare to see you here in the human world Allen." Tyki said as he came out of the shadows. "What happened?"

Allen immediately froze up and stared wide eyed at the man towering over him.  
"T-Tyki..."

He grinned. "So what's the light god doing in this darkened world? Are you lost?"

"No!" Allen said, subconsciously backing against the tree. "I-I'm just waiting for Lavi."

The dark man arched an eyebrow. "The fire god? Why are you both down here I wonder." Tyki walked over to Allen, making sure he stayed pinned to the tree.

"Uh, w-we, uhm... What business is it of yours?" Allen demanded, trying to keep the slight waver out of his voice. Tyki's presence had always made him feel nervous.

Tyki's hand was pressed against the tree, his body pinning Allen there. "I don't want to see you get hurt."  
"Allen!" Lavi yelled.

Allen used the hand that wasn't holding the money to push at Tyki's broad chest. "La- Lavi! Get him offa me," he pleaded.

Lavi walked up and yanked Tyki off of Allen. Instantly his arms wrapped around the wait haired boy. "Hands off of him Tyki." He said defensively. "Go back to your underworld and leave him alone."

Allen let out a shaky breath and brought the same hand that he used to push Tyki away and clutched on to the fabric of Lavi's shirt.

Lavi glared at Tyki, causing the god to back off. "Got it." He said. "But Allen, I do plan on making you mine." with that he disappeared into the shadows.

Allen gave a slight shudder of fear before looking down at the ground. He hated how weak he felt in the presence of the god of darkness.  
"Thank you, Lavi," he said quietly.

Lavi continued to hold Allen close. "I wonder what he has planed. The fact that he would do this means that the Earl is plotting something."

Allen gave a weak nod, leaning into Lavi's embrace. "Lavi, I'm sorry I couldn't do anything."

"Nee... Don't worry about it too much. Tyki's just weird and has some kind of effect on you. I don't blame you for freezing up like that. Come on, let's get back."

"Okay, thanks," he mumbled.

Lavi opened up a gate and dragged Allen though. "You should leave the money there."

"Okay, thanks," he mumbled.

"I was planning on it," Allen smiled. "I don't have any need for it. I just hope that the right person finds this and not someone like Cross..."

"You really don't like that human do you?" Lavi said as they walked.

Allen shook his head vigorously." No! He's mean to anyone who isn't a pretty woman. And- and-!"  
His rant was cut short by a tall figure making his way over to the unaware light and fire god.

Lavi stopped, his mind cursing. "Crap... Yuu-chan found out!"

"Run!!'' Allen cried out, pulling his friend behind him.

"I don't think so." Kanda growled from behind them. "You both are dead."

"S-Settle down. baKanda!!" Allen shouted in fear, running until they came to a dead end. "I'm sorry Lavi!! I didn't mean to get us killed!!"

Lavi grinned. 'Its fun though!"  
"I swear, how many times do I have to tell you two morons not to go to the human world?!"

Allen used his arms to cover his head. "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!! We'll try no to do it again!!"

"I'm taking you both right up to the head. He'll deal with your punishment there." Kanda grabbed them both by their shirts and dragged them off.

Allen immediately started to struggle. "No! Stupid Kanda! Let go!! You tattle-tell!!"

"Oh no! You both know better then to mingle with humans! and there you are, down there!" Kanda continued to drag them both.

"B-but- they really aren't that bad!" Allen pleaded. "Lavii!" how come you're so calm?!"

"Because we need to talk to the head about what happened down there with Tyki." He said calmly.  
Kanda instantly stopped. "You ran into the god of death's minion?" He asked. "What happened?"

Allen was immediately stilled, and refused to look either boys in the eye. "It was nothing to concern yourself with..."

"Allen, your my best friend. Tyki is planning something with the earl and we should do something about it."

"R- right, sorry..." Allen mumbled. "Hey! Lemme go, jerkface, I know how to walk!'' Allen snapped, attempting and failing to stand up straight.

Kanda let him go and glared at him. "You need someone to watch you at all times. If The god of death is after you, then you shouldn't be alone."

Allen got an indignant look on his face and glared right back. "I _wasn't _alone! I had Lavi with me almost the whole time that I was down there!"

"Almost being the key word. Is there a reason that the almost isn't an all the time?" Kanda asked him.

"We got separated." Lavi shrugged.

"Yeah, and it was only for a minute or two," Allen insisted. "We wouldn't have been separated at all, but- uh... Never mind." Allen stared at the floor.

A.N. Okay… So I debating on whether or not to make this a Kanda/Lavi/Allen fic, 'cause I always feel so bad when one of them ends up without their little moyashi-chan!

I'll try to make one of those poll things, but if I don't figure out how to do it then just tell me in your review…!

Lavi- You know you haven't put a disclaimer on this story yet, right…?

Kanda- Be serious, do you really think that she compares to the real author…? I think not…

Allen- (pointing at darkangelwings) Aw, be nice you made her sad… Please no flames readers!!

DA90- Alleeeen! Bakanda's soo meeeean!!

Allen- (sweatdrop) Please review…!


	4. Chapter 4

A

A.N. Hello, my dears!! So I'm tryin for another chapter despite my lack of muse, so as a warning, this chapter may suck… But! Good news for you guys!! Due to a unanimous vote, this will be a Kanda/Lavi/Allen fiction! Woot!!

Kanda: What!?

Lavi: Yay!!

Allen: o.O …Whut? He'll kill me!!

Daw90: Oh no he won't, I control the keyboard!

(Kanda steals keyboard.)

Lavi: Oh come on, Yuu-chan, give it back…!

Kanda: I'd rather die….

Lavi: I didn't want to resort to this, but…….. YUU-CHAN IS A CLOSET YAOI FAN!!

Kanda: YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL _THEM _THAT!! …Err… (Hands back keyboard.)

Daw90 & Allen: o.O

Daw90: Aaaaaaaaanyhoo…. On with the ficcy!!

--

"YOU DIDWHAT?!" Komui shrieked.

Allen bowed his head in shame.

"Sorry Komui-san… I didn't expect Tyki to have been there…"

Lavi Patted Allen on the head.

"I-"Lavi began, but was cut off by Kanda.

"You know that you're yelling at the wrong person, right…?" Kanda questioned Komui.

"What?"

Kanda sighed heavily.

"It was obviously the dumb rabbit's idea to go down to earth," Kanda explained. "Baka-moyashi-"

"It's _Allen_!!"

"-is far too much of a goody two- shoes to break the rules all on his own…"

"Wow…" Lavi marveled. "Yuu-chan is so smart!"

Kanda growled and threw a paper weight at Lavi who ducked, causing it to hit poor Allen in the head.

"Allen!!"

Allen fell flat on his face, completely passed out.

"Look what you did!!" Lavi shouted.

"How's it my fault that you ducked?"

"Enough," Komui said. "It may be better that Allen-kun doesn't hear what I say next…"

Both Kanda and Lavi looked at Komui curiously.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kanda inquired.

"I've just received information that the god of death and his compatriots are planning on taking Allen to use as some sort of weapon. Just what that weapon is we don't quite know as of yet…"

"But they can't get in here though, so if Allen stays here, he'll remain out of danger, right?"

"Wrong."

The three go turned to see none other that Tyki Mikk standing in the door way of Komui's office leaning against the door way, waving.

"Yo."

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Kanda all but snarled.

"Why, I just came here to see my favorite little god of course…" Tyki paused ad he made his way over to Allen's sleeping form.

The other three gods watched Tyki cautiously. Allen stirred uncomfortably in his sleep.

"Isn't that just precious…?" Tyki asked as he knelt beside the small boy.

His dark, delicate fingers slid across Allen's forehead.

"Stop!!" Lavi shouted, but he was too late.

Immediately Allen convulsed, writhing in agony, strangled shrieks erupting from his throat, as Tyki held his head to the floor.

"GYAAAHH!!" Allen screeched.

"Allen!!"

Allen-kun!!"

Lavi ran forward but before he knew it, Kanda had whipped out his sword Mugen, and held it in Lavi's way.

"Kanda what the fu-"

Sooner than Lavi could finish his sentence, Kanda ran forward at Tyki, Mugen brandished and ready to kill.

Tyki let go and, to their surprise, vanished into the shadows before Kanda had a chance to deliver his blow.

Laughter echoed through the large office until it eventually dissipated.

Kanda stared down at Allen, not allowing his concern to show as Lavi rushed to the curled up and wheezing moyashi's side.

(A.N. I was sooo planning on just ending the chapter there…)

"Allen!" Lavi shouted, gathering the shaking form into his arms. "Are you okay?!"

Lavi paused and looked up at Komui.

"What the hell just happened?!"

"I was afraid of this…" Komui sighed as he walked over to the two.

He placed a hand on Allen's forehead.

"L-La-Lavi…"Allen gasped, curling in on himself. "I- It hurts… Ko-Komui… What… happened…? How-"

"Allen-kun, shush…" Komui said gently. "Camelot Road, the goddess of space and time is 'how.' She opened a portal for Tyki to get here…"

"What does that mean…?"

"That means, Kanda, that Allen isn't safe here anymore…."

"…N-Not safe…?" Allen asked.

"No," Komui sighed sadly. "I'm afraid that I'll have to send you to earth…"

"What?!" Kanda snapped. "How is that any safer than staying here?!"

"More room to run away…" Lavi said.

"Exactly," Komui nodded.

"That useless moyashi would just get lost down there and up in even more trouble!"

"Ba-Bakanda…" Allen rasped, "if I could move I'd hit you…"

Komui ignored Allen's comment and continued.

"That is why the two of you will accompany him."

Kanda gaped for a moment than spoke up.

"What?!"

--

A.N. There… another chapter done!! Again, any ideas from you on this story will be appreciated.

Read and review please!!


End file.
